starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsunami
A flawlessly maintained Star Destroyer, the Tsunami, under the expert guidance of her first captain, Vorcise Jurarth, quickly became feared by enemies and allies alike as an unbeatable starship. The Tsunami would frequently enter battle outgunned and end up destroying the superior forces arrayed against it, emerging with a few scars but totally obliterating its enemies. As the number of its victories grew, so to did its reputation. The sight of the Tsunami was sometimes enough to demoralize whole fleets and cause them to surrender. Numerous rumors abounded about the spectacular starship. Some said that the Tsunami was the inspiration for Grand Moff Tarkin’s infamous Tarkin Doctrine which called for “rule through fear of force, rather than force itself.” Other, more spectacular rumors, said that the crew of the Tsunami were all Dark Jedi or battle droids. In reality, there was no appreciable difference between the crew of the Tsunami and those of other Star Destroyers. What made them special was Vorcise Jurarth’s complete and utter understanding of the workings of his Star Destroyer, his exquisite knowledge of conventional starship design, and his exceptionally well-trained crew. He devised an extremely effective firing pattern that would soon be known as the Tsunami Sequence. Vorcise ran his crew through daily drills to make sure their skills stayed sharp and taught all he knew of the Tsunami Sequence to his daughter and prodigy, Sashu. Having such an effective tactic on its side saw the Tsunami through the most intense fighting of the Galactic Civil War, right up to the Battle of Endor. However it wasn’t enough for Vorcise to win his last battle. After the euphoria that the Rebels felt from destroying the Emperor, Vader, and the second Death Star at Endor, Rebel High Command decided to try for a few other tough missions while morale remained high. Destroying the infamous Tsunami was a high priority on their list. A massive force was arrayed against the Tsunami and despite a tough battle on both sides, it appeared as though the Tsunami might actually win the battle. However tragedy struck and, in a particularly brutal broadside, Vorcise’s beloved wife, Norika, was killed. Seeing the death of his wife caused Vorcise to lose his confidence, but his personal honor refused to let him retreat until he avenged his wife, which meant eliminating the entire Rebel task force. However, he no longer had the presence of mind to effectively implement the Tsunami Sequence and the battle began to go rapidly downhill. It was then that a young Sashu made a life-altering decision and pulled a blaster on her father, demanding that he retreat to save the lives of the crew. When Vorcise refused, Sashu had no choice but to shoot her father and assume command. Under Sashu’s impeccable guidance, the Tsunami managed to just barely limp to safety. It was truly the end of an era for the Tsunami, but it wasn’t the end and that was what was important. Sashu wasted no time in getting the ship repaired, restocking her depleted crew and training the new recruits with the same competence her father had. To keep her command so the Empire wouldn’t kick her off of the Tsunami, the ship’s XO assumed the role of captain and as her adopted father, but in both instances he was only a puppet through which Sashu could issue orders when under Imperial scrutiny. She was soon to be contacted by Admiral Jer Roviditian of the Kismet, who was long thought lost to a hyperspace accident. Sashu’s mother and father both had great respect for Roviditian and this respect had rubbed off on Sashu. She listened as Roviditian described a glorious organization that he worked for, called Oremin, the man who ran it, and his interest in her and her ship. She agreed to follow the Kismet to Oremin and was soon convinced that it held far more promise for her and her crew than the crumbling remains of the Empire. When she finally managed to meet Reng Kasr, years later, it only reinforced her resolve to do her best for Oremin. While the Tsunami has so far been relegated to guard duty, Sashu keeps her crew sharp and can supposedly implement the Tsunami Sequence with the same effectiveness as her father, although she hasn’t had an opportunity to try it in battle yet. Recognizing that the Tsunami is ill equipped to handle anything other than capital ships, and is vulnerable to a massive warhead strike, one of the first things Sashu has done is replace most of the Tsunami’s standard TIE compliment with a massive bomber group she calls the Black Water Taskforce. Black Water is so well trained that they can initiate a massive warhead strike which is similar to the Tsunami Sequence, making them just as much a threat to capital ships as the Tsunami. Black Water is also trained to intercept incoming warheads and have proved extremely reliable in this respect. Sashu has also modified the Tsunami’s armament, removing some of the turbolaser batteries and all of ion cannons in favor of more turbolaser cannons. The reasoning behind this is that the simple turbolaser cannons can track objects faster than the batteries, which better lends itself to the Tsunami Sequence. Warhead launchers have also been installed to increase the Star Destroyer's defensive capabilities. Category:Imperial Mark II'sCategory:Galactic EmpireCategory:OreminCategory:Halomek